


Wes's Other Guilty Pleasure

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another drabble for the same guilty pleasures challenge at open_on_sunday.  Also very silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wes's Other Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

It was childish, he knew, but guilty pleasures often are. 

"Wes, have you seen my hair gel?"

"I believe it's in the office bathroom."

"Again? Thanks."

He would wait patiently, while Angel took the requisite 15 or 30 minutes to fix his hair, Angel would emerge and ask him with a little embarrassment, "Does this look okay?"

And Wesley would then be free to examine Angel, stare at him unscrupulously really, for a good 2-3 minutes without appearing to be staring.

Then Angel would return the gel upstairs, and Wesley would contemplate how he would get it downstairs again tomorrow.


End file.
